Legend of Zelda the goddess cup book 1
by JinkZelda
Summary: Jink & Link have been friend for as long as thay can remeber. Thay lived in the tallest tree in the villedge. One day theredestany came in a dream. Can thay distroy evil without getting themselves killed? please give feedback & ill add you to the story
1. prolog

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup**

**Book 1**

**[the prolog]**

I know Link and I were different from the other people in the Kingkow Village but not like this! Link and I were best friends as far back as we can remember. But still I never thought that our destinies had been planned out like this to be intertwined together in a confusing knot. I miss the innocence of our friendship. Now I don't know what to do. I guess we have to let destiny fall where it needs to go but I never wanted this to happen... for both of us to die for the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup**

**Book 1**

Chapter One

Friendship

[Jinks view]

" Jink, are you still asleep? Its a new day, you"ve never slept this late before." Link was yelling through my window. It's true I never sleep this late. I'm the one to wake him, but that dream was so weird. I had to sleep more to understand it. "JINK!" now he's mad. "Please get up! Please I have to tell you something!" Great, a dream. I like listening to his dreams but I want to tell him my dream for once. Oh well I'll tell him after he finishes his dream. "For Kingkows sake! Get up!" In this village everyone was a child that will never grow up. They all lived in many tree houses. On the end of the village was a colossal tree that Link and I live in. He lives closer to the ground but I live in the canopy because of the view and the cool birds. Link and I were outsiders. We wandered into the village when we were 5. We are now 7 the normal age for kingkownians, 7-10. But Link and I have no idea what happened to us before we came here. All we know is that Link and I are not at all related in any way. So we stay as good friends.

"OK! OK! I'm coming don't blow up." I sat up on my bed for a little, then I stood, got dressed in my green dress, and I walked to my door and stepped outside. Of course Link was there on my deck with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"OK now can I tell you my dream it's very weird." His smile turned confused.

"OK but after can I tell you mine its weird also. I don't quite understand it." I stopped to look at him and he was smiling. Clearly he's in a good mood today.

"OK let's go then into the tree so we can't be seen from the rest of the village."

I nodded and we started to climb. We climbed higher to the few branches that we found. They were a perfect place for us to talk, because it was not just a couple of branches to sit on. It was also a place to see past the village where we came from. The view was so amazingly beautiful. We always promised each other that when we grew up enough we would leave together to explore outside of the village and find our parents.

When we made it to the spot we sat down and I looked at him and said, "OK tell me your dream." His eyes looked sad like he changed his mind. His dream was so sad that it was the most terrible thing that could ever happen. His face scared me. I flinched slightly. But never before was he sad in front of me ever. "It's OK if you don't want to tell me."

His expression changed so fast it was funny. It went from sad to regret to anger and back to his cheery face. "It's OK. I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter Two

Link's Dream

He started his dream."OK I was in a large field. I looked 18-19 years of age. It had long golden grass. The sky was so black, but it was not night. It was so eerie, almost evil. Then I heard something, it was a scream. It sounded like an older 18-19year old girl. I could not see her. I yelled, trying to here her again, but nothing. Then I heard her again, she called my name. She called me again and told me not to try to find her. For some reason she sounded familiar. I heard her scream again and I looked in the direction of her scream. I saw a large shadowy figure. It looked like me at 18, but it was wearing black." He shivers. Clearly we were getting to the ending, and the worst part. "Behind him was a larger figure holding the girl. His hand was over her mouth to silence her. The smaller shadow figure walked toward me. I looked at myself to see if I had something to fight with. I had a sword. I unsheathed it slightly but stopped. The shadow me looked very sad, almost apologetic. The girl who was struggling got free. She yelled to the shadow me. " Shadow Link you can do what you want you don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to what Ganin says I promise you just need to think about it!" She looked at me. I was frozen. I could not move for I saw who she was..." The pause was so long it was scary. He started again. " She looked at me. Her eyes filled with sadness...I woke up." I hadn't noticed that my eyes weren't looking at him, but to the fields. I turned to him.

"Who is she?" I knew what the answer because of his face. He was crying. Also because this dream, the one that terrified Lin, was the exact one that I had. I was in Link's footsteps.

He turned to me. His eyes red from tears. His voice quivered as he talked, "the girl... was you."

I turned away trying to think of something to say to cheer him up, but all I could say was, "its just a dream." or "do you really think that will happen." but I knew what would happen. He will ask me what my dream was, and I'll have to tell the truth. So I did. "My dream...was the exact same one.

Now his face was not sad, it was afraid. "WHAT! How could we have the same dream? Is it a sign of what is to come."

I dont know. Yes, I think it will come true, but I can't tell him that. I looked at him. This dream is so unhealthy for him . I can cope but he needs to forget it. FORGET! There's an old spell that the Kingkows have taught me, but can Ido it specificly at a good time. Yesterday was a good time. It was when he fell asleep up here and woke up an hour later. That will work. I'll just act like he woke up the next day. "Link, I'm kind of sorry, but this is something I have to do." He looked confused as I lifted my hand to his forhead and before he could flinch, he was asleep. I wepted for a little bit, but then I cleared up and woke him up. " Link wake up. You have been here for hours." He woke up and yawned.

"OK I'm up. How long was I asleep?" I smiled. He did not remember the dream.

"Half the day . Now let's go."

"Ok,Ok I'm coming."

We climbed down the trunk using the rope ladder that was put on when we started to live here. There will be a party soon. Today is a special day for Link and I and the Kingkow people celebrate it every year. It's the day Link and I came to the village. the Kingkow pople love to party . There is a party every week. Sometimes to celebrate something, or sometimes just for fun. The whole time that I lived here I loved the parties, but unlike the villagers, Link and I don't sleep as long. The villagers sleep for 14 hours, but Link and I don't really need to sleep. Sleeping is just not a necessity for us.

The village is just waking up and the party will start in 4 hours, so Link disappeared on me, probably to do somthing. So, I went into my room to wait for the party to start.


	4. Chapter 3

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter Three

Kidnapped

I called to Link telling him that I will be in the secret spot so he knows to get me when the party started. I was just sitting there thinking. What will that kingdom look like up close? Is there a hidden village behind the waterfall and in the volcano? That went on for minutes almost an hour. I sighed and mumbled to myself, "I wonder what is beyond the village." Sudenly I heard something. It sounded like a person crawling through the leaves, but it was different. It was like wind. Suddenly it was above me.

It spoke. "Who are you?"

I answered. " I...my...n..name..is Jink. Wh...who are you. ..where are you?"

Suddenly he popped out right above me. He was a shadow with red eyes. I recognized him immediately. He was the Shadowlink, in Link and my dreams. I squeaked. I couldn't say anything. He chuckled. " You're small. So young. So easy." He sounded sad like he didn't want to do whatever he was doing. He looked into my eyes and I looked back. I could feel fear and surprise on my face, the want to scream rising in my throat. I calmed down. He looked surprised. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

" Why are you here? I'll tell you why I'm not scared if you tell me." he sighed.

"Someone wants to kidnap you."

"Do you want to?"

"I have no choice." He stopped, and he might have thought that he had told me to much. " Where is your friend Link?"

"Will you kidnap him too?" That was a definite hint. "Please don't hurt my friend."

"No, I can't." I sighed with relief. "I'm sorry." He lifted his hand to my forehead. I was almost certain that he was going to wipe my memory. I shut my eyes. trying to hold on to the memories that were most dear to me, sitting up here with Link. I also want to hold on to my dream that I had last night too. Suddenly I felt like I was floating. I could not think. I couldn't even move.


	5. Chapter 4

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter four

Fear

[links view]

" Finished finely, I was making this present for Jink for over 2 years and I'm finely finished. It looks beautiful. The only problem is when shell I give it to her. It needs to be perfect. I'll just give it to her when where older. OK the party should start soon so I should go and get her." Will climbing up I noticed the birds where gone. That's not good. I climbed faster. I'm so close to the hideout. Suddenly I saw her. She was asleep; but, she wasn't alone. There was a shadowy figure next to her. He picked her up gently. Quickly he turned to me and spoke in a low voice.

" I'm sorry. Truely. You'll see her again in 3 years; but, please for your safety don't try to find her till then." He looked concerned as if he regretted something. He looked at her once and then disappeared with her. She was gone. How do I know if I would see her in 3 years. Will he lie; so, I don't hunt for him. For all I know, he might kill her. I feel sick. I just realized the village loves Jink. I should tell them. I climbed down as fast as possible. The village is setting up for the party. They were so happy. I hate to tell them but I have to.

I screamed a loud as I could, "Jink has been kidnapped!" The village grew silent. All eyes at me. I told the howl story. about the shadow person. His eyes are still burned in my memory. Jink was just lying there. She looked kinda peaceful, like she was OK with being kidnapped. I realized something she must have told him not to hurt anyone in the village. As much as the village loves her, she loved the village more; and, still had room for everything she sees. After I was finished the leader of the village, Kintence, spoke up.

"Kingkoneans, what shell we do we have two choices." No answer everyone was devastated.

Inya and Ninya, the girl twins, spoke first. " We think we should all look for then."

The troublesome twins disagreed. "You forget there are orcks everywhere. We don't have weapons, and plus we don't know where she went."

I spoke up trying to answer as best I could. "Its possible she was taken to..." I looked in the direction of the shadow village. "maybe its possible that..."

Kintence interrupted me. "Its not possible. I know he took her there. The shadowy person had to have came from there. There is no doubt. I just cant believe ... The question is why did he deside to take Jink. The shadow people know her she gave them joy; and, they knew we loved her. The shadow people aren't the type of people to kidnap or anything. what is going on. "

I remembered the only thing the shadowy figure told me. " You'll see her again in 3 years; but, please don't come after her till then." I believed him. The look in her eyes were true sadness. I convinced everyone to stay but at an expensive price. we lost Jink.


	6. Chapter 5

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter five

Three Years Later

My life had no meaning. No joy. No nothing, Like I had a huge hole inside of my self. It was useless to live the only thing keeping me alive was the hope that she was alive. the village no longer celebrates the day Jink and I came to the village there had not been a party in years since she left. It's like a ghost town without her. The people in the village don't leave their homes as much. I am always in the hide out sleeping hoping this is all a dream and I'll wake up with Jink beside me. but it never happened. I always wake up yelling "Jink!" and she's never there. I'm 10 now and I thought I should leave to find her. I decided that I'll go tomorrow. The next day the people came to the exit of the village to see me off. I promised them that if she's alive and ok I'll come bake so thay can have a party again. Then I left with a promise not only to them but to myself. I got to a beautiful valley with golden grass. The sky was so blue, cloudless. It was so peaceful. I lay down for a while just to soak up the unformilyerness. I heard someone walking toward me. I sat up. It was a boy my age with a dark blue cloak and a golden crown on his hed.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"My name is Link. I am a new traveler seeking my friend. Who are you?" I answered.

"I am kiyeen. Prince of of the Zoras. I'm trying to complete my destiny."

"What is your destiny?" I'm just wandering.

" To find two girls, Zelda, a princes of Hyrole, and Jink, a girls hooms destiny is unknown. I have find Zelda and get her back to the kingdom and I need to help Jink to help her with her own destiny."

I studdered. It was so unexpeked that it could be Jink. " My friend her name..." I stopped.

" Tell me is she Jink or Zelda if so then we can look together."

" Yes her name is Jink. But the thing is I don't know if she's even alive. Its been three years since I've seen her."

"Of courses she's alive. She has to be. I got a letter in the water that Zelda and Jink need to be rescued. They have to be alive the water never lies, never."

"Ok, I hope you're right. Lets see if we can find them."

"Ok,but first I must ask you how did Jink get kidnapped. It's just so we know where to look."

I told him everything. from when I woke up to the time she was kidnapped to today. He smiled.

"I know exactly where she is. She is at the castle of shadows."


	7. Chapter 6

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter Six

Shadow Me

Through the whole trip with my new friend, I hated that shadow creature. It was the one that haunted my memories for so long. I knew that if I found him, I would hopefuly find Jink. That's all that led me now, hope that Jink was alive. We arived at the shadow castle. It was like the large castle the Jink and I always saw at the secret spot. But this place was pitch black. Was this the place the Jink was at?

"Here we are." we went inside.

There was some many traps, riddles, and other things and I did not even have a weapon to defend myself. All I had was a sling shot. It was so hard to do but I must see Jink again. We got to the dungeon which was the most quiet. At the end of the hallow,

we started to hear some whaling. When we got closer, we saw it was a 10 year old girl in a pink dress, just crying over a bed side.

"Zelda!" Kiyeen wisped.

The girl looked up. She ran to the gate. "Kiyeen, where where you? I missed you. It's been years. How that?" Her eyes are red, clearly she has been crying for a wile.

"I was looking for you. I missed you too. This is a traveler looking for his friend." Kiyeen answered the question as if he known that she whould ask them.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"Well... I was crying for my sister. The shadow people just came when they overheard her talking about her life. Before this, they took her away and I have not heard from her yet."

"You have a sister? Who? How? What's her name?"Kiyeen said.

" Is her name Jink?" I know it was her. Zelda looked so much like Jink. So much could they be twins. Possibly. Kiyeen looked at me, then looked at Zelda.

" How?...How did you know her name. No! You're Link. You are you! You have come to save Jink! Please save her. It's been days since I've seen here! Please I'm afraid.

"DAYS!" Kiyeen and I said in unison.

I grabbed one of the bars on Zelda's cell so I could stand. I hung my head. At that moment I felt like all my hope was sucked out of me. Just then we heard a scream.

"That's her!" Zelda screeched, "Link, please help her. You're her best friend, please. She sounds hurt."

I nodded and ran down the hall. "Get Zelda out. I'll help Jink." I raced down the hall like I was flying. I felt all my hope return to me. It felt like wings. I got to a big room. There where many dark shadows. There was a dark shadowy figure of a boy. standing over something I ran to it with my only weapon in hand. My sling shot. I shot the boy in the head. He was suprisingly solid. He stepped away for a moment. On the ground was a girl in a green dress. "Jink." I shouted. She was kneeling away from me looking at her hands, I think. I ran to kneel next to her. I gasped. Her skin was see through. She was crying. I wrapped my arms arond her. She leaned on my shoulder. "What happend to her." I asked the shadow boy. I was not angry. He was crying too. He clearly was not responsible for this.

"Ganin, he did this to her. He was the king till he became evil. He made all of the village protecter shadows and then the village. This place used to be called Mirror Village. Now he made all of us into shadows. She had a power in her that was so strong it brought light every time she talked about her memories. Now she is a shadow and she might lose her memory. I could stop it, but that means I'll be in danger if I stay here." he kneeled down next to Jink.

She started to speak. "Please don't, you can't, you have a family, a older brother. Please don't." She was weak and her vioce could hardly be heard.

He pressed his hand on her forehead. There was a bright light and then Jink started to turn back to normel. I looked at the boy. He was back to normal, too.

"This is why I can be here any more. I can"t show my face. I'll be killed." he sighed. "Ok, let's get out of here." he stood up. " You should carry her. She is very weak." I moved her to my bake and stouldup. We ran trow the hall. It was easy tio cary Jink. She felt os lite. when we got to the end of the hall, Kiyeen was still trying to get Zelda out of the cell. The ran to the cell dor and kicked the lock on the door. It atimaticly opened.

"lets get out of here." The boy shouted. We ran out of the casel and throw the vilige to the golden vally. we gust lade there trying to cetch ouer breth.

"lets go to my casle we whould be safe there." Kiyeen said. we just noded. We all were out of breth.

We all started to wolk to kiyeens casle with the exeption of Jink who still clung safe on my back. I was wolking nexed to the boy how hade saved us. "I'm so sorry i hit you in the bake of the hed with my slingshot. i hade no clow who you where and I was afrade for Jink." Jink hit me in the back of the hed whith her hade.

"You hit him with your sling shot!" She souted at me.

"no its ok relly im fine. I can understan why he did that. he was only protecting you." the boy sad. Just then i relized I dont know his name.

"whats your name. I'm sorry I never got your name yet."

The boy looked inbarest. "oh im sorry. My name is oiyan. Your name. it must be Link right. Tolked so much about you."

When we got to the casle eryone was so tierd. zelda fanted form exosten so kiyeen caryd her but Jink stade awake. She seid if I stay awake she will too. so agenst what I and evry one elce told her she stade awake. kiyeen was welkomed with out questens of the travlers folowing him. We where all given rooms. Jink and Zelda got a room nexed to kiyeen and Oiyan and I got a room across the hall. Kiyeen and i bang the girls in there room. I got to bet and lade down on the soft bed. i think i was pridymuch died to the world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter Seven

Destiny

[Jinks view]

I woke up from a dream. The same dream. This dream must mean something but I can't tell Link. I must not. Not yet. I looked around the room I was in. where am I? I looked on the bed next to me.

"Hi Jink. Nice to see you awake. You ok?" Looking straight at me a girl with a pink dress on. Sitting down so relaxed.

"Oh, morning Zelda."

"Today is the day you see our father. You, Link, and I, we are going to Hyrule. Our father, the king, he would want to meet you and..." she took a very long pause. "And then I had a vision telling me to show you to the temple." She sounded sad, worried like she knew something perked up. "Well let's go get everyone else. You, me, and Link have to get ready to go. kyeen told me that my horse is here and that you and Link can have a horse each of your choice. So let's get a move on."

"I get Link." I said. I was still half asleep. I laid back down and fell asleep.

"Come on Jink you have to wake up. I want to see Father. Please Jink." Zelda said shaking my shoulder rapidly.

"Ok, Ok, stop I'm up, I'm up." I sat up, got dressed and walked to Links room and woke him up.

"Link you hear it's time to get up. Zelda wants us to go to Hyrule where her father is." I told him as I shook him.

"Ok I'm up." just than kyeen walked into the room with a very old zora. She must be the village elder.

She spoke in a quiet rough voice. "Are you two Link and Jink?"

"Yes," we replied in unison.

"I have seen you two in my dreams your destiny your future everything in your past. The gods and goddess told me to speak to you about the temple of time."

"What is that? What is in the temple of time." I asked calmly.

"When you enter it, Link, you must pull out the sword in the stone. You, Jink, you must first come with me before Zelda, you, and Link leave for Hyrule. I must teach you something." She gently grabbed my hand and she walked me to the door.

"uh ok, Link tell Zelda I'm we will be delayed for now. ok" I smiled at him as I walked out of the room.

The old women told me that she was going to open my magic in my spirit. She led me to her room. It was a bit dark but it was nice. The women sat me down at a chair and handed me a small book . I opened the book. It looked like it had spells in it. She also handed me a green leaf, an orange/red rock, a big blue scale, black bottle and an emty jar. She handed me a bag to put everything in. I didn't think the items would fit but as soon as I put something in it, it became smaller in size. By the time I was done, the items were smaller than my small nail. I tied the bag on to my belt. When I finished, I looked up at the old women. She was mixing up some sort of potion together. When she was done she gave me the potion. i was bewildered at how amazing and wise she was.

"This will awake your power. This potion is vary dangerous for anyone who drinks it but the gods told me I should give it to you. My guess it's only for you to drink."

"How did you make it? What's its name?"

"Its called god spirit. I soaked the leaves in water for about 8 days. The gods told me that I had to do that but I had no idea it was for you. I was a bit afraid of you dying from it so I made the antidote too."

"Ok. Thats good to know. well I guess I have too. I want to help and if it means doing this then I will. My two hopes are I don't die and Link does not find out." I tilted my head and drank the potion. When I was done, I looked at the wise woman. She was staring at me, I guess in case she sees any side effects.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you feel sick? Strange?"

"No I feel fine." The wise women sighed in relief.

"Good. you won't feel any changes till you're about 13 but you will be going to the temple of time. You should tell Link that you will be going back in time. You will be 17 before you awaken. Tell link not to wory. There is a heavy golden necklace in on a statue of the three goddeses. Take it and put it on. When you awake your body should be over the potion so you can use the spell book I gave you. You have a job to do. You must scatter all of the pieces of the tryforses but first you and Link have to find it. Get all three stones of the goddess in the forest, in the volcano, and in the lake. Then you need to go to the light, shadow, and the spirit temple to get the tryfors passes of courage, wisdom, and power. Then you must find the destructionell goddess sword. Once you break the tryfors it will disappear. Scatter all the pieces of the tryfors than return to me. That is all you need to do to protect Hyrule. Be warned, this might not end well."

Once she was done telling me everything, I thanks and started to head to your door.

"Wait, I forget to tell you something. There is a creature that will try to defeat you and Link. He will appear many times. Your power is worthless against him but Link's sword will defeat him but he will keep returning till the end when you break the tryforce. His motive will be to separate you and Link. You have to be strong."

I noted and left. Link was waiting with Zelda and Kyeen. Kyeen was going to give a horse each so we can get to Hyrule faster. He said the horses choose who want you to have not you. I sat down next to Link. One small brown horse with a white mane and tail walked over to Link. I giggle. "Link, meet Epona. She wants you to ride her till you are finished everything you need to do." I turned away from Link looking at Zelda and a white horse. She was riding that house around and around. "Zelda is riding Aleen. Aleen was her horse when she came over here. I'm letting her keep Aleen now." A small white horse with a brown mane and tail but with a golden yellow streak of hair going through the tail and mane wolked tword me. "That's Hayai. She is the fastest horse in all of Hyrule. She really wants to be with you." I nodded. I was so amazed how beautiful she was. I stroked her head. I heard a voice in my head. I was solfed very much like mine.

"Hello, don't be alarmed. I am Hayai. I have seen your future in my dreams. I know mine. I want to help you the best I can. I will teach you everything I learned to keep you strong and to help you for your life. Please let me come."

I nodded. I looked at Link and smiled. Then I looked at Zelda. "Shall we get going going Zelda?"

Her eyes widened and a big smile streched across her face. "Yes! Yes let's go!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter eight

Hyrule and the Beginning

We started heading to Hyrule. It was a long journey but than we saw the castle right up ahead. We reached the front gate. There was a guard there.

"State you business. Who are you?" Zelda jumped of here hoarse and walked to the solder. "OH SWEET THREE GODESSESS, PRINCES ZELDA! IS THAT RELLY YOU?" She nodded. "Please let me escort you to your father." She smiled and jumped back on her horse. We followed the knight throw the large city. He kept shouting, "Make way. Make way. Make way for the princess. Make way. Make way." When we retched the castle the solder bowed and walked back to the city, probably to answer questions of the citizens. We jumped off the horses as the maids walked over to take them to the nearby barn. Another night walked over to us to lead us to the king. When we got to the throne room there was a old man with a red cape and a golden crown on his head. His cheeks were bright red under his eyes like e was crying for a long time and his cheeks where permanently red because of it. He looked up at us. His eyes grow wide.

"Zelda? Zelda is that you?" the king asked. Zelda nodded and tock to steps to the king. "OH my dearest daughter" He jumped off his thrown and ran to Zelda. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm so glad you're safe. Oh, my sweet little Zelda."

"Father you realize I'm not alone, right?" Zelda said. The king put Zelda down. "This is Link." she shoves' Link towards the king. Link looks confused on what to do so he bowed down. "Link you don't have to do that he's my dad first then the king." She giggled. The king smiled and taped Link on the head. "And this is Jink." The king looked up and his face shocked.

"What is your name child?" The king looked into my eyes like he see me be for and he was trying to remember me. I for one know he is my dad for Zelda is my sister.

"Jink, Sir. My name is Jink." i was not afraid of him, but for some reason I sounded scared.

"my god!" the king said. picking m up and hugging me. "You're alive. I thought I lost you forever. Oh Jink. You look just like your mother. A spinning image of her, oh I can't believe it's you."

"Nice to finely meet you dad." I said hugging him around his neck.

He put me down to soon. as soon as he did Zelda wanted us to go the nearby village to meet a knight. i wander who i could be. we got on our houses and ride to the village. The first house we saw Zelda rode up to and knocked on the door. a voice came from the other side.

"Hello? Who is it?" the voice said.

"it's Zelda sir." Zelda spoke with a joyful tone.

"Oh come in then." he opens the door for her. she smiles at him. "How are you? It's been 3 years since you visited me. Have you been ok?"

"Yes sir. Sir, I found something of yours." gesturing to link and me. Now that I look at the knight he looks really familiar. I glanced at link.

"Oh!" I shouted realizing the familiar color hair, eyes and skin. It was amazing they were identical.

link get off his hoarse and walks to the knight. "I cant believe it."

the knight looks a link in awe. "Link? Is that really you?" he said. Link nods. The knight kneels down and hugs link. He's shoulders shake uncontrollable as he cried. "It's really you. I thought I would never see you again. Oh my dear son link." link buried his face in his father's shirt and cry too.


	10. Chapter 9

**Legend of Zelda**

**The Goddess Cup **

**Book 1**

Chapter nine

Our true destiny begins

Link and his father told stories. Stories of the villages and the adventures that his father took and what happened. They were like long lost friends. Link was his only child and ever since link and I diapered his father had been searching for him. it kind of mad me sad. My father the king gave up looking for me the first week. he didn't need me. He had my sister Zelda. I looked at Zelda. She knew. She always did and her eyes where sad because of it. Even though we knew each other for only a little we were like real twins. The ones that knew what others were saying. Zelda sighed and said, "I'm sorry you guys but I really should take you to a place. The Zora elder made me promises to take you somewhere. It's very important we go now." Link and I nodded. We said goodbye to links father. He looks really sad. As if he know what was going on. As if he knew what was ahead if us that we didn't. We left the village with heavy hearts. Zelda lead us all the way up the moutons. It started to get a little cold but as soon as it got cold it started to get worm. I didn't understand it but as soon as I got to cold it started getting wormer. As if someone was worming me. Could it have been what to Zora Elder had done? Zelda lead us to a temple. The temple was high up but the temple looked well taken care of. Zelda walked us into the temple. I could tell she wasn't fairly in what was going on. I tried to ask but she didn't say anything. We got to the main hall. In the center was a sword and next to that was a small book.

"Where are we Zelda?" I asked Zelda. She was right behind me a second ago but when I turn around she was the door to the main hall.

"I'm sorry." She shouted. "The Zora Elder told me I had to do this. Your subaccounts know the rest but you have to stay here. You're both only 8 but these doors will open 10 years later. Please don't hate me for this." She closed the door and locked it. Link and I where trapped and it's my twin sister's fault. We run and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She cried. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to do this but the elder said I had to. You need to finger it out. I don't know why I had to do this. Please come back and find me soon so I can apologize." She ran off and we were alone.

"ok." I said after crying for who knows how long. "We should try and find a way out of this place." I looked at the center of the hall at the book." Maybe there is something in that book…" I walked over to the book. "This is really old." I turned the page just a little. It had sheet music in it but it was all blank. I looked at each page intently. I didn't realize what was going on around me.

"JINK!" Link shouted. "JINK!"

I turned to him but I couldn't even see him. I was surrounded by vines and water and fire. "Link?" I started to get lifted up. I tried to grab something but all I could do was grab the book. I heard link call my name. I saw his short sword cut through what was surrounding me but shattered.

"Jink! Don't worry! I got an idea!"

"Link wait don't! Don't take that sword!" suddenly there was a bright blast of light and nothing.


End file.
